In prior art, so-called hook-device type equipments are known for loading a truckbox or a container onto a vehicle. Such equipments are described, e.g., in the Finnish Patent Nos. 63,350 and 53,352.
When a truckbox or a container is being removed off a vehicle, at the initial stage of the movement a substantially horizontal path of movement of the grasping hook and, consequently, also of the truckbox or container rearwards is required before the truckbox or container is tilted. In the solution suggested in the Finnish Patent No. 63,350 this phase of horizontal shifting is produced by initially just pivoting an angle piece around its horizontal shaft. It is only after this that the horizontal middle frame of the loading equipment is pivoted, whereby the truckbox or container is tilted. In this prior-art equipment a distance of horizontal shifting can be accomplished up to about one meter.